It's Not Just Good Or Evil
by LiLcRazyPuNk
Summary: Post 2 movies. A girl named Piper is moving from Miami to NYC.When somethings happens along the way and then wakes up in her original destination, she begins she hear a voice? How will the FF4 fit into this? T for later chapters. Possible M even.
1. Prologue

A/N: Oooh I love the FF4 movies…

**A/N: Oooh I love the FF4 movies….So I just had to do a fanfic. Some ReedXSue but mostly JohnnyxOC.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own these amazing movies/comics.**

BEEP BEEP

There it was again, that alarm clock ringing to signal a new start to Piper's day. She groaned from under her covers and slammed her hands on the alarm, before standing up and rubbing her eyes.

Piper Isabella Haruhi Hayashi wasn't that typical girl that just turned eighteen. For starters there was her name. She didn't look remotely Japanese, except her shiny shoulder-blade length black hair, but Hayashi was a family name on her father's side. His mother was Japanese so Piper expected that was where her hair came from but besides that she looked like a copy of her mother. Kind, forest-green eyes and slightly tanned skin with a great figure only seen in Miami. Only difference was that Piper preferred not to show off her body, thinking it was embarrassing to show too much skin, where as her mother liked nothing more than spending boiling summer days on the beach in a bikini top. Sure Piper liked the beach too but not when there were thousands of people who judged….Although there wasn't much to judge about Piper…well maybe the fact that she had a rather flat chest, the only difference between her and her mother.

However, it wasn't just her name and appearance that set her apart but her personality. Most girls her age probably loved to flirt and be outgoing. That wasn't the issue with Piper, who was a polite, shy, quiet, sweet yet ambitious. She loved art more than boys her whole life and she also loved the stars….She dreamed of going into space just to see them closer. But space was out of the question for Piper if wanted to focus on her art. She amazingly talented in almost every field of art; landscape, portraits, cartoon/comical, abstract, digital artwork or traditional artwork… you name it, she could draw it but her most loved style was of course the Manga/Anime style of the Japanese, although she loved their other styles too. It was her dream to start her own manga series since her grandmother visited her from Japan, bringing with her many different manga, things like Sailor Moon and many older things like that. From that day onwards Piper never stopped buying and reading manga and occasionally watching anime on TV, a fact she often got bullied about in the beginning of high school with people calling her a baby for watching 'cartoons' and reading 'comic books'. She learned to accept that though because she knew that wasn't the case, and ignoring those people was the best thing to do.

A few months prior she had tried to get a quick comic strip published in the local paper but they turned her down. But they did recommend her to a publishing company…Only it was in Japan. After speaking with over the phone, she was also fluent in Japanese, they came to an agreement that when she could afford to go she would come to Tokyo and they could talk in more detail and even have a look at her manga idea such as her character designs, plot etc. Her excitement ran thin when she remembered that not only could she not afford to go anytime soon but that she wasn't even eighteen yet which meant her she wouldn't be able to go for at least a year or two…two words: Overprotective Parents. After going over it in detail with her mother, they agreed that she had to raise the money herself and wait a year and a half after she turned eighteen. However there wasn't much of a place for Piper to raise money in Miami.

Toady Piper would run errands for the last time before leaving for NYC to start a new life and look for a good job, courtesy of her father's reasonably good connections there having an apartment for rent. Her parents agreed to pay for the first couple of months until she found a job.

She ran a brush through her hair before slipping on some cargo pants, converses, t-shirt and a hoodie and running out of the house to do her first task.

The tattoo parlor was across the street form her home and she silently walked in to see a bald man in his late twenties, covered with many funky tattoos smile at her.

"Morin' Pip" He chuckled at her as he ruffled the black hair on her head. There were a few customers in the parlor even this morning and a radio was quietly announcing the morning news.

"Good morning Charlie" She half bowed with a soft smile on her 'Sakura' lips, as her dad called them referring to the cherry blossom tree much like the one in their garden. Piper then extended a few sheets of paper to the man "Here are some more designs, hope you like them"

Charlie looked through them and a grin appeared on his face "Pip these are amazing, I see some cool…erm…tribal designs right? Well thanks again, you're slowly making me one of the most popular tattoo artists on this side of Miami. How about a free tattoo as a goodbye present?" He showed her the chair "You are legally an adult and the other customers can wait a bit longer"

Piper bit her lip, not wanting to make the customers angry but she really did want a tattoo and Charlie's offer was tempting "I-I suppose a small one wouldn't hurt"

"Great, follow me, I'm about finished with a client, so take that time to make up a unique design just for yourself" He sat her down in a waiting chair and gave a pen and paper.

Piper immediately began to scribble and scratch out designs. When Charlie returned a few minutes later, Piper showed him the design she had settled on.

"Awesome design Pip…" He looked at the cherry blossom design that looked like a real thing "But I might not add all that fancy shading to it"

Piper's face became red from embarrassment "Oh my god, I am so sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to get so carried away with design…I am really so-"

"Pip, Pip calm down I was just saying…Man, have you ever heard the phrase 'too nice for your own good' before?" He grinned as he patted her head gently, like she was still a child "So where do you want it?"

The girl bit her lip, thinking "Um…I thought about my hip but then I thought no…So how about…Is it okay to put it on the back of my neck?"

"I guess if I'm really careful it won't hurt but not too high right? About shoulder height?" He sighed when the girl nodded "But what's the point of having it there where your hair hides it?"

"It's not to show off to people but just to know that I have a tattoo there" She explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Pip you always were a strange kid…Well I can't say kid anymore can I? You're a strange young woman now" He sighed as she held her hair out of the way with a smile and began to work.

--

Piper left the parlor about half an hour later with a beautiful Sakura design on her neck hidden by black hair and her neck tingling. She stopped by the post office to drop off a package her mother was sending her family in Canada. Then she peeked into the book store to find the shopkeeper.

"Piper, dear, I'm glad you came to see me before you left" The thirty-something woman smiled at the girl who was like a second daughter to her and her most frequent customer, always popping in to buy that new volume of this or that manga novel.

"Hello Miss Anderson. Is there anything new…I-I might need something to read for the road" Her green eyes wandered over to the Manga aisle.

"Piper you should know me better to know that I always have some thing new" She gave Piper a mock scowl before laughing warmly and shoving a manga novel in her hands "Special chapter, sold like crazy to other fans of the series, the last one in the store, just for you"

"Miss Anderson t-thank you" She said breathlessly as she looked at the front cover in awe "How much is it?"

"Don't be absurd, this is a present…After all I'll probably never see you or hear your name again until I'm selling manga novels with your name on them" The blonde woman gave the part Japanese girl a tight hug, wiping away a tear.

"Oh Miss Anderson, thank you, thank you so much" Piper returned the hug, also tearing up. She hated to say goodbye to all these nice people like Charlie and Miss Anderson, who she had grown up with. Then there were the few people in school who were her friends…But most of all, she didn't want to leave her mother and father after just turning into an adult. She wasn't clingy, but she just wanted to spend some time with them as legal adult.

She waved her goodbyes before walking home, hugging the novel tightly to her chest, where her suitcase was already packed and waiting.

--

Rain pattered against the window as Piper leaned her head against it. The low hum of the train wasn't all that soothing to her headache. It was getting dark and she had traveling for a few hours. Her sketchpad and pencil lay in front of her while she was taking a break. She didn't know why but her head was suddenly throbbing. Since she was almost in New York City, she decided to get some aspirin from the first pharmacy she saw.

However, she wasn't prepared for the sudden halt that the train came to. As many of the people, Piper stood from her seat and looked around. They couldn't be there yet, could they?

"Please calm down ladies and gentlemen, we're just having some technical difficulties. It may be a while until we are up and running again. You are free to walk around outside as the rain appears to have stopped" A voice on an intercom announced.

Piper looked and saw that it had indeed stopped raining. At that chance, she packed her art stuff into her rucksack and stepped from the train, hoping to clear away the headache with some fresh air. Some people followed her example and stepped out, examining their surroundings. They appeared to have stopped by some rocky woodland area. Far, far away the lights of a small town were twinkling.

Piper stepped away from the big mass of people to a collection of rocks. Peeking over them she saw a small valley. A second later, her eyes caught onto something moving below. Thinking someone had fallen down, Piper slowly made her way down the muddy bank. But then came to a horrified stop when she the figures clearer. There were three figures but only two seemed human. The third looked half human, half…tree? His feet were replaced by roots and the skin on his arms and face were bark. He looked no older than Piper and was sprawled on the earth. The two humans kicked him violently and he let out a pained groan.

"Hey scum…who said you could run away? If anyone saw you, we would all be screwed" The taller of the two smashed his foot into the boy's face and Piper, who was now concealing herself in a bush, squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth as she heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking. They boy let out another pained groan. The short one came back with a hammer. She, looked like a woman, drove the end of the handle into the boy's gut. Tears flowed down Piper's face as she thought she should do something before they killed the boy.

"You know Gideon won't be happy if we batter him completely" The voice of the male sounded amused. Piper couldn't stand more of this and as the rain suddenly to pour again, she tried to quietly sneak out of her hiding place and go get someone. But as she began to run silently, her foot got caught on a twig and came tumbling down with loud thud that caught the attention of the two figures. Piper panicked and picked herself up.

"A witness?! Aw great now what?" The man hollered "She must have seen everything. Judy what are we going to do?"

Piper didn't have to listen as the female figure laughed cruelly saying "Kill her of course" and reached into her pocket for something. Not even wanting to know what it was, Piper turned around and began to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears were flying from her eyes as she ran, praying to god for help. But then she felt a painful shock erupt in her body mere milliseconds after the sound of a gun being fired were heard. It tingled through her body and she felt herself collapse. She tried to move to her legs, hands but they were numb and not responding.

"Are you crazy Judy?! What if someone heard that" The man's furious voice roared from far away.

A cold, shrill laugh sounded closer to Piper "Just take the boy and start heading for New York City, I'll catch up with you later after I make sure this brat's dead"

Piper heard groans and the engine of a car staring up before all went silent. That was, until she heard footsteps approaching, giving off an occasional squelch in the muddy earth. The sharp and cruel features of a brunette with cold, unfeeling blue eyes loomed into her view.

"Pity, such a pretty little girl had to die so young. But this is what you deserve for sneaking around you little rat. Look at me in and remember the face of your killer in the last seconds of your life because you won't live after I shot you in the back and the head. You're pooling blood already…shall I go on?"

Piper could feel her tears, mixed with the rain run down the side of her face and into her hair. So this was how she was going to die. Somehow she found she wasn't afraid, just angry, that her life was destroyed by the woman now smiling at her. There was no pain anymore but there was no feeling at all, which was even worse. Oh well at least the headache was gone now. Blackness engulfed the girl and she knew she was just about dead. Just before everything muted, she heard the woman walking away. Just a few seconds before she passed on.

_Not giving up that quickly are you? _An amused voice called in the depths of her mind, after she felt some kind of cold presence enter her body. It was as if the voice was pulling her back to life but she just so tired, that she didn't want to resist death.

_Don't act like you don't care Pip, don't want me to live in your body with full control do you?_ The voice taunted and Piper scowled.

"Who are you?" She managed to gasp out but only heard the voice laugh before Piper felt herself burning with pain and falling unconscious.

_Shh rest now Pip, I'll take care of you from now on…_

Piper's eyes shot open when she felt something tugging at her hoodie. She was in a sitting position and sunlight was hitting her face. She looked down straight away and saw a little girl with pig tails grasping her sleeve.

"Are you okay lady? Did you fall asleep here lady? Lady?" She looked up at Piper with a sweet smile which Piper weakly returned and then cast her eyes around. She was on outside of a train station on a bench. It looked around midday and Piper was confused.

"Ah little girl? Where is this?" She asked in small voice and the little girl laughed.

"You're funny lady…This New York City, where else?" She then walked away when a woman shouted for her.

New York? But about the night before? Wasn't she meant to be lying in a valley in the middle of nowhere? In a pool of blood…dead? She shook her head. Had it been a dream? Had she climbed from the train extremely tired and fell asleep on the bench? That would explain why she still had her belongings with her and even her suitcase which would have been left behind if she died. Looked like it was a dream

She looked in her pocket and found a piece of paper with her new address on it.

--

It wasn't hard to catch a cab to her apartment and the key was exactly where the note said, underneath a loose floorboard near the door. It was a small and comfy looking apartment with a great view of the street below. New York looked so interesting to Piper. It was so different from Miami. But she could adapt, it was only for a year and a half anyway.

But one thing she couldn't shake was the dream she had. It felt so real to her and she found herself very disturbed with having such dream.

_It wasn't a dream Pip_. Piper sat up from her bed at the sound of the voice she heard in her dream.

"W-who's there? W-what do you want?" She called to her apparently empty apartment.

_I told you didn't I? I'm going to take care of you from now on. And there's no need to shout or even talk at all when you're speaking with your mind_ The voice spoke in a somewhat kind way and Piper felt that cold presence again but it wasn't so shocking this time, in fact it was soothing a little.

"You're in my head?" She whispered.

_Great one genius, glad I didn't have to help you work it out_ The voice said sarcastically _Look I know you've got questions and I've got answers. I'm gonna explain and if you still have questions at the end, fire away. That wasn't a dream; you really did die last night. Well you died and then I brought you back to life. Who am I? I'm you or at least the part of you that wants to kill that woman for killing you. Don't deny it, in your last moments of life you wished that could just die. That's when I was born…or rather I woke up. See this is the hard part to explain. You always had this side of you lying dormant in you but last night remember that boy they were beating the living shit out of? Well some of the heavy radiation he had inside him escaped into the air and then your unnatural anger mixed with it to create…Me! Don't believe me? Feel the back of your skull. Yeah right there_ The voice snickered as Piper felt a bullet hole under the hair _I took control of your body while you were unconscious and patched you up. Well patched myself up…I mean you…no me…Gah! US…patched us up. If you're wondering why it's not bleeding it's because I managed to heal it up but the mark's gonna be there so pray that you don't go bold. _The voice laughed at her own joke. Piper was just lying still, trying to take all this into her head. It had to be true but it was still a lot to digest.

_I understand_ The voice sighed at Piper's gasp _I DID say I was in your mind. Means I hear your entire thoughts idiot. Don't worry Pip, I'll make sure you never die again_ There was that soothing coldness again. Maybe this wasn't all bad.

--

"Ben! Behind you!" Reed yelled as he stretched after another guy who was getting away.

The Fantastic Four were once again involved in saving the city of New York by stopping a dangerous drug and assassination organization. How did they manage to get into this… again?

It was another few hours before all were back safe and sound in the Baxter. Sue was flipping through a magazine of holiday destinations and Ben was in the kitchen, making himself something to eat. Reed was in the lab, repairing a few rips and wares in their suits. Johnny was with his sister on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. But there was nothing but there was nothing but news. Suddenly he stiffened and stared at the TV like it had killed someone.

"Guys…Y-you should, no you GOTTA see this!" He yelled and everyone ran in and looked at the TV screen. Reed's reaction was the same as Johnny's, Ben dropped the knife he was holding and Sue clasped her hands over her mouth in horror.

"No…" She ushered out in an almost silent voice.

The newsreader was speaking "…Claims to have mended his ways and wishes to redeem himself. He is currently re-opening his business and new employees are welcome" The title on the bottom of the screen read: 'Victor Von Doom alive again'…

**DUN DUN…haha sorry couldn't help it…Tell me what you think to see if I should continue okay? Thanks**


	2. Things Just Keep Getting Stranger

A/N: Yay here's chapter 2 of It's Not Just Good Or Evil

**A/N: Yay here's chapter 2 of It's Not Just Good Or Evil.**

**Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own F4 or any of it's characters…Just the plot line to this.**

Piper yawned as the streaks of the setting sun burned onto her face from between the high skyscrapers of New York. She had spent the entire day, after having the conversation with…well herself, looking for a job. But New York was such an odd place and there were so many critics. 'Although you have a good education record, the way you dress won't attract customers' 'Please understand that you are too quiet for this job' 'Your personality is not what we are looking for' etc.

"It's not like I'm applying to be a model or a social worker…I'm just trying to get a job as an artist!" She yelled to herself, though no-one took notice, and then clasped her hand over mouth. Did she just get angry?

_Sorry Pip, that was me…Couldn't help but think you needed to relieve some of that bottled up anger_ The voice rang out in her head. Well that explained it.

"Like you did when you took control of my body and made me slap that manager?" Piper whispered under breath, she still needed to at least whisper before she could feel comfortable talking to her own mind.

_What? The guy was obviously hitting on you and I wasn't going to have it. The sleaze ball! I was just looking out for you_ The voice growled at the memory.

"Yeah well thank you for that…Um I still don't know what to call you" Piper said as she stopped to look at another job ad.

_Hmm, Well I'm you but that would awkward…How about you call me…Shadow…Seeing as I am a darker side of you_ The voice chuckled at the thought that ran through Piper's head _Yeah kinda does sound like a superhero name…What's so funny? I can so be a superhero!_

Piper suppressed a giggle "Oh really well then _Shadow_, what powers do you have?"

_Oh haha very clever…Maybe I should put a lid on how much of my personality I leek into you…Cause it's barely been a day and already you've become sarcastic. As for powers, I have them alright and I'll show you tonight-_But Piper cut off the voice when she gasped. They had just walked past a café and Piper saw the headline…

'Von Doom alive again and searching for employees'

_Huh? Who's this Von Doom guy…Sounds weird…What's his first name? Victor!?_ The voice laughed.

"Actually yes it is Shadow. I don't know much but news of him reached Miami. He was, is, a business man who got infected or something like that when he went into space and then became a villain with powers. But he was meant to be killed by a group of superheroes, who live here actually, called the Fantastic Four…twice" She read the headline again.

_Whoa tough bastard…So this is his third time alive…Hehe he's been dead more times than you Piper. So do you think he's actually 'mended his ways'?_

"I'm not sure but he's looking for employees and I believe in second chances…Or third chances in his case" Piper quickly took out a piece of paper and scribbled down the address.

_You serious? You willing to work for a potential bad guy? Well whatever, it's too late to go see him now…How about tomorrow?_

"I suppose that would be best" Piper slid the paper into her bag and headed back in the direction of her apartment.

--

"This is crazy! We beat his sorry ass twice but he still comes back!?" Johnny Storm yelled as he kicked a chair in the kitchen, his body giving off steam.

"What are we going to do Reed?" Ben Grimm was just as frustrated and agitated as Johnny but kept himself in more control.

"We have to stop him again. We killed him once, twice…A third time…" Reed began but Sue cut him off as she paced the room and ran a hand through her hair.

"This time he has the city on his side. I just know it. I don't know how but we would be the ones considered criminals if we kill him"

"Jeez how can the city be so blind? After all he did to them; they just wave it off and say 'let's be buddies'!" Johnny's temper only got worse "You know what? I'm gonna go and I'm gonna find him and show him he's not welcome!"

"Johnny wait…" Too late; the young fiery brunette was already out the door.

"So…Whose turn is it to go after him?" Ben sighed as Reed got up and left after Johnny "Oh right it's Reed"

--

Johnny took quick strides from the Baxter as some people stopped and looked at THE Johnny Storm walk right past them. But some just carried on walking. Like a particular girl with shiny black hair and green eyes focused on the floor, who happened Johnny collide with obviously blinded with rage.

Piper felt someone collide with her shoulder but when she looked up, the person kept on walking, not taking any notice.

"Sorry…" Piper trailed off as she noticed the young man was already gone.

_Rude much!? Want me to make you run after him and give him a piece of our mind!?_

"That won't be necessary Shadow, it was my fault for not looking where I was going" Piper mumbled as she carried on walking. But her arm felt suddenly warm as if someone pressed a hot water bottle there.

"Excuse me, please let me through" Piper saw a man in a lab coat struggling to get out of a fancy looking building. Then she heard him yell "Johnny!?"

Not thinking much of it, Piper carried on her journey home. The city sure was an odd one with people not watching where they were going and men running around in lab coats.

--

"Johnny!" Reed yelled when he finally saw him. He ran up to him and put on a hand on the younger man's shoulder "You know it won't do any good…You'll just get yourself arrested"

"Open your eyes Reed! He's back but all you and the others care about is getting arrested!?" Johnny slapped away Reed's hand "Jeez…Whatever…Do your little brainstorming but first chance I get, I'm going back after him!" He then started back in the direction of the Baxter Building.

--

Piper slumped onto her bed as the last rays of sunlight disappeared. Today had not been at all eventful.

"Um Shadow?" She muttered nervously.

_What?_ Shadow's voice echoed in her mind.

"Does being dead make me cursed or something?" Piper piped as she tied her black hair into a ponytail. She then raised an eyebrow when she heard Shadow laugh "What's so funny?"

_Oh.My.God! Where did you get that!? Too many movies…Look if you seem so worried ask someone else_ Piper failed to see what would cause the amusement in Shadow's voice. _But let's talk about that in a bit. I promised I'd show you my…our powers. It's getting dark and I _live_ for the night life!_

"Um…Alright then I suppose" Piper stood up and walked to a clear space…Just in case.

_Okay now just concentrate on my voice…This would be easier if you were unconscious or even dead but that'd be mean, asking you to die. So I'll just try to take over with your co-operation got it? Okay think…of the woman who killed you. Yeah that should work._

"But Shadow, I can't remember any such person…" But Piper shut her mouth when she heard Shadow growl _concentrate._

That's when a pair of cold blue eyes and a sharp face with brunette hair suddenly flashed in Piper's mind…It was smiling cruelly and she felt the places where she had been shot that night burn as if someone was pressing a white hot knife against them.

"Ahh" Piper grasped her head in pain and agony…This was not normal. But as soon as the pain came, it began to disappear; as Piper felt the soothing coldness run through her body but more powerfully than earlier that day…Now it felt exactly the same as the night she died. She was losing the feeling in her body and felt herself slipping into the depths of her mind.

"Sorry Piper, I didn't think it would be that painful…I suppose we'll have to adjust to the pain" A voice spoke from Piper's mouth…But it wasn't Piper, not really.

_Is that you Shadow?_ Piper's voice echoed in her mind.

"Yeah. We've switched, now I control the body and you're in my mind…Our mind at least" Shadow said and then looked at her arms. They were different from the regular Piper "Where's the mirror?"

_The slide-out cupboard_ Piper said, wanting to see what exactly changed about her.

"Holy mother-fu…" Shadow said as she stared at herself in the mirror. Their hair was no longer shoulder-blade length but extremely long and…Purple!? She wasn't wearing any of her normal clothes either. In fact they were rather embarrassing. Her whole body was covered with a very tight black body suit on top of which she wore a dark purple/indigo VERY long sleeve, cropped hoodie. Her lower body wasn't covered by anything so it was just the suit. Then she wore up-past-the-knee boots (Not the high-heeled type but the sort of flat ones) that were very loose and comfortable. Also her eyes were no colder the warm and kind forest-green ones she received from her mother, no now they were a matching indigo to her hoodie. It was as if Piper's personality suddenly changed and this was a completely different person that looked nothing like her.

_S-Shadow…Our clothes, our eyes, our hair…_But Piper was cut off as Shadow smirked and looked ecstatic.

"…Is way pas' the ass!" She hollered as she ran a hand through the hair that ran down to her knees "I could so get used to walking around like this!"

_But it's so…Showy_ Piper's voice sounded as though she would have bit her lip if she could. 

"Aww c'mon Piper, this is great…admit it!" Of course Shadow was right, deep down Piper knew that she always wanted the courage to dress like this but never could, "So how's about we see what we can do?"

There was only a sigh of agreement from Piper.

Shadow grinned and began to concentrate. Her hand dived for the little holster bag strapped around her left thigh. There were two things in there. A pen and a pad of paper. Shadow already knew what to do "I need your artist talents here. Concentrate, together we should connect and think of the same thing to draw…We need to draw it"

_Right…_It seemed as if the two minds merged together as one as the same thing came into their head. Piper felt her hand move, corresponding to both of them. So they really were the same person and were both controlling the body, except that whenever they switched places they merely changed their appearance. This was so confusing…But Piper didn't have time to awe as she saw the speed that their hand was moving.

Within seconds, they had drawn a perfect picture of a cute little hamster. Piper gave a faint 'aww' and Shadow smirked "Good, we work well together neh? Now just imagine this thing coming to life…Moving right of the page"

_Wha…O-okay then_ Both parts of the girl concentrated together and imagined the hamster rising from the page. And as if the laws of reality obeyed them; a furry ginger hamster rose from the picture and then stood silently looking at them with beady eyes. More shockingly; the picture of it was gone…

_We-We can bring our drawings to life!?_ Piper's voice gasped.

"Yeah-huh…But there are limitations…For now at least, until we get stronger. We can't draw and give life to humans" Shadow said in a serious tone before changing it back to her usual amused and cruel/cheery one "But there's another power…This one comes from you while the next one comes from me…Wanna try it?"

_Umm alright, what should we do?_ Piper wasn't going to deny she was interested, not one bit.

Shadow, who was back to moving their body, picked up the hamster and set it on the bed. She then flashed a thought to Piper, who gulped and mentally nodded. Letting themselves go, they opened their mouth and began to sing. It wasn't word of any kind, but sounds…Beautiful ones that spoke of sorrow, loneliness and tiresome times. It was like one of those mermaid songs that you'd see in a fantasy movie…echoing and deep. To them, it felt like breathing. The hamster began to curl up into a ball and fell asleep after they finished their haunting lullaby.

_That felt so good. Both the drawing and the singing…I never felt this alive Shadow. Ironic, seeing as we're actually dead_

"Yeah tell me about it…I could so get used to this…And aww look at that little hamster. He is so cute! Can we keep him Piper!?" She asked as she were a child asking their mother for a dog.

_Well of course…But we should draw him a cage…_

--

Victor Von Doom sat in an empty office, thinking deeply. His business was off to a great start with many people already filling in their cubicles and offices. But he was still short in the advertising department and in the security. He surprised that the Fantastic Four didn't come charging into his building the moment his face appeared on the news.

He sat like that for another hour or so until he felt someone standing in the doorway. He looked up to see something strange alright. It was no Fantastic Four but something similar. A girl dressed in purple, indigo and black with knee-length purple hair…Grinning.

--

Piper/Shadow were wondering what to do when Shadow suggested.

"You know you were worried earlier…About being cursed or something? Well let's fix it" Then Shadow closed her eyes and before their eyes…Piper was back in control…Back were her green eyes and black hair.

_I see…So changing back is easier than changing into…_Shadow's voice was no echoing in Piper's mind.

"W-where are we going?" Piper whispered as she made sure that hamster was safely shut in the comfy and roomy cage they had drawn for him.

_We're going to see Victor Von Doom…The man who knows what it's like to come back to life_…

--

Victor stared at the girl standing his doorway, she was definitely not human.

"Take a picture Doom, it'll last longer" The young woman growled. She then paused for a few seconds as if she was thinking, before sighing "Right whatever…Sorry Doom. But on a serious note, you should improve your security…Amazing how one lullaby can make full grown men fall asleep" She smirked.

"Who are you?" Victor demanded. He wasn't going to take some strange girl barging in and telling him nonsense.

"Chill, we just have a few questions for you…My name's Shadow and the girl I share this body is called Piper. Let me explain…" And so Shadow began to explain what happened since Miami…

--

"I see…But why did you come here?" Victor said, looking at the confident young woman who was now sitting opposite him with a smile on her face.

"Because we need your help Doom…And you need ours" Shadow crossed her arms over her chest "We can't find the people who did this us on our own. In return I can offer you my protection from any old 'enemies' and Piper can work for you advertising department to draw logos etc. Admit it…we can be pretty useful and you'll find Piper is great personality too, though a little on the quiet side"

"Wait…You don't care that I'm possibly still evil?"

Shadow shrugged "Piper believes in second and third chances…As for me, as long as it's okay with Piper, I'm cool with it. Simple as that"

"You've got a pretty interesting proposition. A test run; be here at the office by 9 am" Victor shuffled some papers.

Shadow was already at the door when she said "Sure thing _Doomy_" And then the girl was gone, not even seen walking out of the building, with a black-haired girl disappearing into the busy evening streets…

**A/N: Ahaha, yeah Shadow's calling him Doomy but just as pure part of her personality…Just to clear up in case anyone thinks she's falling for Von Doom, she's not. Please remember to review.**


End file.
